Toilet Portals
by TheRadicalQueenOfMadness
Summary: The Gundam Boys travel to another dimension through a toilet portal order to escape Relena and her army of annoying girls . Lots of insanity and OOCness. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^.


Hey guys hope you like the story. It's my first attempt at writing a humor fic. PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^.

Toilet Portals

At Q-man's Mansion

Heero:*playing videos game*

Duo: *bounces up and down* Jump over the water!! Jump over the water!!!! 

Heero: I'm trying you jackass now shut up!!

Duo: *ignores Heero* Jump over the water Jump over the water!!

10 minutes later

Duo: Jump over the water jump over the water!!!

Wufei: Oh shut up already! Don't you see I'm trying to have an important conversation here!! *chases Duo out of the room and sits back down*

Wufei: As I was saying. What do you think I should wear tonight?

Ducky: *squeak* *squeak*

Wufei: I totally agree Ducky. The blue shirt is better that the green

Ducky: *squeak* *squeakity* *squeak*

Wufei: Yes Ducky, I think that would be nice too.

Just then…

Trowa: *has his towel around his waist* I can't find my loofa!!!

Heero: *Pauses game and looks at him* Did you look in the bathroom?

Trowa: Yes

Heero: Did you look in your ass?

Trowa: *pauses to check*

Heero: *sweatdrops*

Trowa: Yeah… it's not there

Heero: Did you look in Duo's underwear collection?

Trowa: Nope *goes to check*

Heero: *sighs and starts to play his game again*

~*~Upstairs~ *~

Trowa: *opens the bathroom door by accident and sees Wufei taking a bubble bath with Ducky*

Wufei: *screams like a girl*

Trowa: *shuts the door and runs*

10 minutes later

 Trowa: *finally finds Duo's room and opens the door*

Duo: * is dancing to 'I'm Too Sexy' and wearing Speedos*

Trowa: *eye starts to twitch* …ok then 

Duo: *doesn't see Trowa and continues to shake his ass*

Author's note: Yeah baby yeah!! Shake that ass!!!

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Quatre: Breakfast is ready!!!

Heero: *walks in and eats his cereal*

Wufei: *rushes in with Ducky and eats his Samurai Puffs… in his bathrobe*

Ducky: * is being fed by Wufei in his high chair*

15 minutes later

Quatre: Guys, where's Trowa?

Heero: Looking for his loofa.

Quatre: Well let's go look for him 

Quatre, Heero & Wufei: *go to Duo's room*

Quatre: *open the door*

Trowa & Duo: *both dancing to 'The Macarena'*

Quatre: *clears his throat*

Trowa & Duo: * finally see the at the door and scream*

Heero: *shakes his head* Tisk, tisk, Duo I expected better for you 

Duo: *cries* The sugar made me do it!!!

Quatre: Trowa…you…you…look great!

Trowa: You think?

Quatre: *nods*

Wufei: *eye starts to twitch*

SILENCE

Heero: …ok then. Guys, let's get back to breakfast.

Everybody sits down to finish breakfast when all of a sudden evil laughter is heard.

Voices: WE'RE BACK!!!

Boys: *scream*

Relena appears on a horse followed by her army of annoying girls.

Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeerroooooooo!!!!  

Heero: *Hides under the table*

Relena: I've come to save you from these bad people, Heero

Guys: *eyes start to twitch*

Relena: *point her sword at them* CHARGE!!!!!

Guys: *run at full speed*

Girls: *chase after them on their horses*

Guys: *run up a million stairs*

Girls: *fire arrows*

Guys: *run into the bathroom and lock the door*

Girls: * ride up the stairs*

 ~*~In the Bathroom~*~ 

Heero: What are we gonna do?! * looks scared*

Duo: Jump in the toilet!!! Jump in the toilet!!!

Quatre: Jump in the sink!!! Jump in the sink!!!

Trowa: We could hide in the shower.

Heero: *glares at all of them* YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING

Duo: Jump in the toilet!!! Jump in the toilet!!!

Relena: Heero are you in there? 

Heero: Oh shit guys, she's here *panics and tries to stuff the guys in the sink* Nope, that's not gonna work.

Wufei: No shit Sherlock.

Heero: *pushes them in the shower* Nope too obvious

Duo: In the toilet!!! In the toilet!!!

Relena: Heero I'm giving you 10 seconds before I come in!!!

Heero: What am I gonna do!!! *bites his fingernails*

Relena: 10…9…8…7…6…

Duo: In the toilet!!! IN THE TOILET!!!

Heero: *stuffs them one by one into the toilet*

Relena: 5…4…

Wufei: This is injustice! Yuy, I refuse to be flushed down the toilet!!!

Heero: TOO BAD *grabs Wufei and throws him in*

Wufei: AHHH!! YUY, YOU SHALL PAY!!!

Relena: 3…2… 

Heero: *jumps into the toilet*

Relena: 1…

FLUSH!!!

Guys: *swirl around in the toilet*

Duo: Weeeee!!!!

Relena: *breaks down the door* Heeeeeeerroooooo!! *looks around* huh???

Dorothy: Where'd they go?

Catherine: TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!

Authors note: Due to my lack of sanity this story could not be continued. It's time to take my medicine. PLEASE REVIEW!! Until next time ^_^.

Ja ne ^_^.


End file.
